


The Women in the Alleyway

by Momojiros_Girlfriend13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, F/F, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momojiros_Girlfriend13/pseuds/Momojiros_Girlfriend13





	The Women in the Alleyway

t was a rainy night and the moon was peeping behind the clouds. I took out my umbrella and began to open it when I heard a noise coming from the alleyway next to me. It sounded like a cat being strangled so being the clever woman I am with no common sense I headed into the alley.

There was a woman there with what appeared to be a bloody piece of meat in her hand. She slowly stood up; kicking something whilst doing so. I looked down at her feet and what I saw was a ,now only recognisable by the clothes they were wearing, human body. Upon further inspection of what was in the woman's hand I realized it was a heart dripping in blood and that was when I realized that in the other hand was a dagger, probably about six inches long. I turned to run back out of the alley hoping there would be someone working on their boat though I doubted it. It was almost midnight. 

Suddenly, I slammed to the floor losing my umbrella in the process my only means of self defence gone and when I rolled over the woman was looming over me. I got a better look at her now. She had reddy-brown hair, deep blue eyes and pale skin. 

"Do you want to live?" As she said the words her lips were hypnotising drawing you in begging you to kiss them. What was I thinking this was no way for a lady of my standing to think, especially not about another lady. She asked again.

"Do you want to live?" This time I managed to nod my head: yes.

"Well tell me your name doll face." She brought her pointer finger under my chin and forced me to look into her eyes.

"R-ruby." I managed to stammer out. What was happening to me no one had ever made me stutter.

"Ruby you say, oh what a pretty name for a pretty face. You know I happen to love rubys and I also happen to love your face." I blushed then not ever hearing things like that come from a lady's mouth directed towards me before. 

She then brought both her hands up to my face and cupped my cheeks smearing them with blood.

"I have a proposition for you, young Ruby."

"A-and w-what w-w-would that be miss..." I responded leaving the unasked question of her name hanging in the hair.

"Rose Tyler. Now about that proposition: You have one of two options. One, bare me a child tell no one you are the baby's real mother and I will love and care for you like a husband would and spare you.Two, don't bare me a child and I kill you. So which will it be Miss Ruby?"

It was an easy decision, give the women a child and be loved and cared for or die. 

"I will give you a child Miss Tyler."

"Oh none of that Miss Tyler stuff call me Rose for soon you will be my secret wife." She then hoisted me to my feet and handed me my umbrella. "Wait here a second while I tidy up my little mess over there." She gestured to the body and went over and hid it under what appeared to be bags of rubbish and from where I was standing there seemed to be no trace of the incident baring the knife which she gracefully knelt down to pick up and slipped into her jacket. She then produced a handkerchief from the same jacket and wiped the blood from her hands, then wiping the blood from my face. As she finished cleaning she slipped it back into the pocket that I could now see on the inside of her jacket. She then proceeded to link arms with me using the arm that my umbrella was not hanging from. It was no longer raining now and so I no longer had use for it.

Stepping out back into the street the harsh light from the lamps stung my eyes and I had to close them for a second. Rose then led me over to a ship with faded colouring while I contemplated if I had made the right decision.


End file.
